Not So Angelic
by doodlebug720
Summary: As half human, half angel prisoners in a laboratory, all they want is to be free. So, for that freedom, they'll have to fight a misunderstanding world. Sakucentric.


**Not So Angelic 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, hey, neither do you. Unless you do, in which case, why are you wasting your time reading fanfiction? Shouldn't you be producing more manga? Hmmm?**

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be making more things until I'm farther along with the others, but those updates are almost complete, and I need to clean out my overload of documents. So, I'm publishing this one, then finishing my updates. Okay? Besides, I've had this idea for a while and I'm afraid that if I don't upload it, I'll forget. This is probably going to be my longest update wait ever. I'm trying to make my chapters longer than they usually are, so stick with me, okay?**

**! **

Itachi Uchiha, the new guard at the H.C.U., Halfling Containment Unit, sauntered down the hall, gazing half heartedly into the florescent orange tubes that contained people, a few of which he once knew.

He stopped in front of a container where a boy with black hair, floating around in the mixture of chemicals that the laboratory had set to neutralize him. There were wires attachedto him, along with a little oxygen mask over his face so that he could breathe. He was pale and skinny, his eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but Itachi knew this was not so. The boy had been neutralized, and would be in a coma-like state until the antidote was injected into him. The boy wore a brightorange prisoner suit, along with the rest of the halflings.

Itachi placed a latex gloved hand on the tube, and let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry, little brother." He muttered, making sure to keep quiet.

He placed his other hand on the tube next to his brother, where there was a girl inside. The girl had long, flowing green eyes. Although they weren't open, Itachi knew her to have beautiful green eyes. She looked so pale, so fragile, Itachi felt anger well up inside him. How dare they do this to people?

"Sakura, don't worry. I'll get you both out of here." He made his way down the hall, ignoring an eccentric hello from a lovestruck female scientist.

Itachi hated these people for what they've done to Sasuke, his younger brother, and Sakura. They kept them in here like animals, experimenting on them, as if they weren't people. As if they had no families. As if no one cared about them at all. It wasn't their fault that they were born halflings, half human and half angel. Or, at least, what the public community was told, they were simply mutated beings, who were a danger to the public. Sometimes civilians are so stupid, believing the lies force fed to them by the government. But Itachi knew better. He had seen the beautiful being who had blessed the world with Sasuke and Sakura. After all, he was a halfling himself.

The H.C.U. had taken to kidnapping halflings out of their houses. They offered rewards for information on who was a halfling, and neighbor began to turn on neighbor. Sasuke and Sakura had been careless, they made the mistake of trusting humans. Those very humans turned on them the first chance they could, sending innocent children off to their own personal hell for a wad of bills. So, Itachi had spent his time earning trust, rising in the ranks so that he could now be given the honor of working in the H.C.U. itself, as a guard.

Itachi allowed his blank expression to slip into a sadistic smirk as he reached the control room. Oh yes, today would be the day. Today would be the day he, Itachi Uchiha, freed these innocent people from this god forsaken place.

!

Kakashi sighed, facing his adopted son, who he looked at with utter disdain. He spoke cautiously, "How long have you been a..." The man had gray hair, and a mask pulled over his mouth and one eye. He was a tall,proud man, but this news was enough to upset even him. How could his son, who he had raised since he was a baby, be a halfling?

"Freak?" The boy, only sixteen, finished grimly while staring at his shoes. His cerulean blue eyes filled with tears. "Apparently, since the day I was born." His name was Naruto, and before today he was an average high school student. He had blond hair, and was normally happy and energetic.

"Well, ah..." Kakashi muttered, "Have you tried... not being a halfling?"

Naruto stared at him blankly, "This is no time for jokes, Dad."

"Don't call me that anymore." Kakashi took a step back.

"What? But... But what are you gonna do with me?" Naruto asked, afraid of the answer.

"I have to turn you in, of course." Kakashi spoke to him in contempt.

Naruto clenched his fists, and shouted, "You know, for once I wish you would act like my dad instead of being the _freaking_ vice president all the time!"

"Just," Kakashi sighed, trembling, "Just go."

"Fine! See if I care!" Naruto shouted, slamming the door as he ran onto the street.

!

Itachi pulled out a small orange tube from the main distributor system, replacing the liquid inside with a purple substance.

Within seconds, there were panicked screams from the outside of the room.

"My god, they're waking up!" It was the female who had so casually tried to flirt with Itachi earlier.

Itachi smiled ever so slightly as he pressed a series of buttons and flipped a switch. He then went to leave the room, swiftly kicking the limp form of the unconscious control room guard.

His eyes lit up in his anticipation as the tubes opened, letting the previously orange, but now a strange blackish color, liquid spill out across the floor.

Sakura, her pink hair dripping and her emerald eyes blinking groggily, stepped out. She looked up at Itachi, and her eyes filled with tears, "Y-you came?"

Sasuke stepped out as well, opening his obsidian eyes for the first time in about a year. "Itachi-nii-san?"

Itachi pulled them into a tight embrace, "Of course I came! You didn't think I'd leave you here did you?"

An alarm buzzed, lighting the hall in an eerie red glow.

"We should leave." Sakura muttered, in her soft little voice.

There were other people in the room, who looked to Itachi, anticipating a plan.

"I have a boat waiting, let's go." They rushed down the hall, and came to the door.

"It's locked!" Sakura cried in dismay.

"I got it!" A boy with brown hair and red marks on his face ran forward, tackling the door. It collapsed under his strength, and the group ran towards the dock.

Itachi jumped into the speed boat first, helping the children on. A group of H.C.U. soldiers ran out from the base, preparing to fire.

"Duck!" A boy with long blond hair shouted, making a series of explosions with his mind, giving Itachi enough time to start the engine, and they sped off from the island containment center.

"We're free!" A blond girl cheered, flashing a peace sign.

"About time." Sasuke smirked.

"Not for long," Sakura mentioned, "They'll try to hunt us down."

"No need to be a kill-joy, Sakura." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Just saying." Sakura sighed.

!

Naruto ran down the street, towards the city harbor. He had been sitting on a step in his depression, when he noticed lights, off in the distance of the water. "What? There aren't supposed to be boats out this late at night." He checked his watch, as '11:53 PM' flashed onto the screen.

He took a defensive stance, hiding behind large wooden crates. Whoever these people were, docking in so late at night, they probably weren't friendly.

The boat sailed in, as a man with a low ponytail threw a rope around the post. People, all seeming to be roughly around his own age, climbed out of the boat. They were all grinning, and chatting excitedly, but had a dangerous air about them.

With a huff, Naruto prepared himself. He would have to fight them off if he wanted to get out of here alive.

Naruto charged towards them with a battle cry erupting from deep within his throat.

**!**

**Yes, yes, that's all for now. If you want faster updates, then review. And I know Kakashi seems like a total jerk, but I have a plan! Worry not!**

**~Ginny**


End file.
